


Your Name is Orion

by goldfootedfool



Category: Brawlhalla (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfootedfool/pseuds/goldfootedfool
Summary: "Lopt Mađr," Bödvar had been trying to get his attention for some minutes it seemed, and Orion turned lazily to his companion. "Why are you called Orion? Is that truly your name?"





	Your Name is Orion

**Author's Note:**

> Another little look into Bödvar and Orion's relationship. All my head canons about Orion and what he is, is just that, my head canons. No need to take them as set in stone or anything~ Just a fun way at looking at our favorite mystery boi. Hope you enjoy!

**_In a realm where_** you wanted to keep your face hidden; looking to the stars without your helmet on was a treat. He couldn't do this often. Not with everyone bustling, even at night and the halls filled to the brim with merriment and singing.

Tonight he felt like giving himself a break. Laying down on the roof of his favorite hall, one that stayed, for the most part, quiet no matter what time of the day, face upturned toward the sky and hands placed delicately upon his chest.

"You know," he began, "I can hardly believe I was the one who painted this sky," his words were soft and were clearly meant to for the one climbing onto the roof beside him. Had it been any other, Orion would have fled without a word, but after years, he knew what Bödvar sounded like.

The Nord cursed under his breath, clambering the rest of his way up the windowsill until he lay side by side with Orion. The alien smiled, turning his almost featureless face to the other man. Bödvar looked sheepish in the pale light, a clawed hand raising to scratch his beard.

_"I thought I was being sneaky,"_ sheepish indeed. He had begun their conversation to his first language, one that had died out long ago: except in Valhalla.

_"You could never be sneaky, Bödvar. Lest not to me,"_ the words were easy on his tongue and he turned back to face the sky. "It is so odd to think that I am part of the reason everyone is here."

"Part?"

"Well, I created some of the stars, but then they began to create themselves; breaking down and building up, making life and death," his face changed and it seemed like, if he had a brow, it would be brought together in thought. "I did not create the planets, they formed on their own will, or perhaps the stars'."

"So, you tell me the stars are living?" Pause. "And what of the Gods? Did you create them?" Bödvar's curiosity always got the best of him and he pushed himself closer to Orion with his eyes set on the other's face.

Orion laughed. "The stars, in a way are alive. In the way jellyfish are alive. Constantly moving, eating and reproducing, creating and destroying... As for the Gods. They moved here once the galaxy started to form. I believe the Gods continuously move until they can find a suitable place to create life."

For once, Orion didn't know. Of all the wisdom he gathered throughout the galaxy, he didn't know how Gods came to be. He always told himself that they were older than time, older than all, and that they had created his kind. Where would his kind have come from in the first place?

"Lopt Mađr," Bödvar had been trying to get his attention for some minutes it seemed, and Orion turned lazily to his companion. His companion lay there beneath the stars, a furry hand outstretched to trace the horizon and the constellations that kissed the sky. "Why are you called Orion? Is that truly your name?"

This took him by surprise. When had he first called himself Orion? He had to shift to lay with his body toward the stars before he could answer. He silently thanked Bödvar for his patience.

“Hm. I've been here for a chunk of my existence. Before that, I was roaming the skies and creating stars where they need to be," at this he gained a short nod from Bödvar, "I was here when you were around," Orion laughed. "Then, I believe I was just known as "Stranger," as your people believed I was some god in disguise," and it was true for some. He could _technically_ be seen as a god, but that was not what he wanted. The Earthlings had a thing about names. Everything had a name and a title. Even objects that didn't hold sentience.

"And after that my names changed numerous times, all of which I have all but forgotten, but could retrieve if I meditated," from this he received a grunt. Of course Bödvar didn't want to wait too long. His curiosity had to be sated at the time of conception.

"Before the Earth was a thing, and I did what I had to, I don't believe I had a name," he had to think long and hard about his time before Earth. Everything on Earth moved so quickly and he was an alien that lived in the oceans of space. It was slow. There was no time. No day nor night, no minute nor hour, no year nor century. There was only _being._

"I had titles. Something close to 'sir' or 'madam' in Earthen terms." His starlit fingers began tracing the constellation which gave him his name. "I was always fascinated with the fact that you humans named everything. Each other, animals, _plants, even._ I never thought of doing that, as We don't have names, for anything really. But it is... endearing. One of the first constellations I had heard of was _"Orion,"_ and I panicked when everyone asked for a name when I crashed. I was not used to choosing my own name for once."

There was silence between them and Orion felt like it was going to suffocate him. His mind swam and he went back to touching the stars with his fingertips, trying to find a path to trace and calm himself. He was grateful that Bödvar was accustomed to his ways and allowed himself to think and relax as he needed until he was able to speak again.

In the course of the silence, Bödvar had pushed himself to his knees and ushered Orion to kneel with him. Fingers brushed over where Orion's eyes would have sat and a finger brushed over the bridge of what would be his nose. Orion allowed the features come to life under Bödvar's touch and he held his new found eyes closed in fear of they tearing up.

"Starlight, Lopt Mađr, Orion, _friend,"_ each one of these words were punctuated with a squeeze of his hands, until his eyes slowly opened, "they once said..." Bödvar paused, jaw working in thought. Just as the Nord had become accustomed to Orion's quirks, Orion had become accustomed to his. It took a few seconds longer for Bödvar to find his voice.

"They once said that man found his name through his travels, and I think you have done just that. Maybe you will feel the need to change it, maybe you'll add to it, but you are what makes the name, not the other way around." Bödvar had a look of triumph on his face and a lopsided grin that anyone else would call goofy.

But from his words and his expression, fat tears rolled down Orion's wide eyes; black and full of stars that had yet to be born. He managed to wiggle his hand free from the Nord's vice like grip and wipe the tears away.

Orion had never heard anyone speak of a name that way, nor speak to him in such a manner. He believed names were an easier way to identify someone, not a thing that would be connected to your being. At this, his shoulders shook and he silently cried, pulling himself close to Bödvar by his sleeves of his shirt. The Nord did his best to calm his friend, rubbing his back and whispering soft words to him.

"Sometimes names are the things that can break you, lopt mađr, and at other times they can do this," he pulled back to hold Orion's face between his bear hands, stroking his cheeks, "they can give you a new meaning and a new light about yourself." Bödvar placed his hand on his starlight's chest. "You chose your name because your heart, your core, whatever it may be you have, called out to you that your name is Orion."


End file.
